World Tour: Part 3
World Tour: Part 3 is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Entering a shrine, priest Rodrick Jame offers a Tritanite mask to a stone idol. Suddenly, a tentacle reaches out and decapitates the idol, sending Jame flying back. The tentacle turns out to be one of a squid-human hybrid, who places a Fluorescent Rock in front of Jame, altering others to his presence. An armored human jumps from behind the idol and grabs the mask. The squid-man fires a saw-blade at the armored figure, cleaving his arm in half. A snake-woman bites the mask, but is shot by the squid-man. Jame is able to get the mask again, but is then caught by his unwanted guests. The floor collapses, with Jame falling into a cavern, the mask still in his grasp. A rat-person tackles Jame, and snatches the mask. The rest of the attackers jump in, and start fighting. A gorilla-human hybrid emerges from the shadows, charges forward, and smacks Jame away. A bloody battle ensues, with Jame hanging weakly on an a ledge. A saw-blade knocks the mask towards Jame, who almost catches it. However, the mask falls into the chasm below. The attackers, bloodied and maimed, get extremely alert, and search for the mask. Jame, still hanging off of the cliff, eventually loses his grip, and falls into the chasm. E.L. Vepture, impatient about the Void Crystal retrieval operation, decides to take a nap. In the process, he awakens his astral eyes. E.L. Vepture is guided through the lucid world by a man with a skull for a face, the body of a shark, the arms of a robot, and legs of a spider. E.L. Vepture is told he can go anywhere and everywhere he wishes, with the backdrop shifting through various dimensions, including Skylof, Asaeveth, the Underworld, and the Wyve. E.L. Vepture says he’s intrigued, but is far too close-minded to truly appreciate a lucid dream, and says he wishes to go to the Void. Vepture then teleports to a Wyvestone island in the Void, where a drilling rig is situated. Vepture is approached by armed guards, who asks him for identification. He claims to be the leader of Vepture, and shows them his verification card. Vepture is then let in, as the owners of the rig had been watching over Planet Venture through a Skitsoferneuh portal, and admire his leadership skills. Vepture is guided around the rig, where he is eventually shown the Void Crystal mine. Noticing the crystals, Vepture begins to hyperventilate, causing him to wake up. Vepture then realizes that it was all a lucid dream, but notices dust on his hand, which he remembers from when he first entered the Void. Realizing that it isn't just a dream, Vepture comes up with an idea on how to get the Void Crystals; enter the dream world, go to the Void, take the crystals, and wake up. In a post-credits scene, Robert Jacob notices and proceeds to mock Shocker's slight accent. Cast * Dave Franco as E.L. Vepture * Ed Westwick as Spirit Guide * Nolan North as Rig Guards * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Shocker Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Arc Episodes